


Grief Seed

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bad Apple, Gen, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: If Homura loses all hope, then she'll truly have failed. A parody of Bad Apple by Shadow Play and nomico.





	

Even though I only have a month, I can make it repeat again and again  
I don’t even care if I have to sacrifice it all, though you’re not aware  
But I keep failing to save you, and slip through time to have another try  
You know so little about what’s going on, but even if I told you, you wouldn’t understand  
Am I winning? Or failing again? No one knows, though I want to ask  
I’m just tired of being sad, I want the rest of these days to be filled with joy  
Even if you speak to me, I’ll still be sad, for you don’t know of the past  
If Kyubey meets you, if you contract, then I’ll have failed again  
Is there a future for us? Can we both move out of this month?  
I’m tired of the pain, I’m sick of the sorrow, but I still want to save you  
I’m even tired of trying new methods, I only care about you  
If you don’t contract, if you live, then I’ll have succeeded

Even though I only have a month, I can make it repeat again and again  
I don’t even care if I have to sacrifice it all, though you’re not aware  
But I keep failing to save you, and slip through time to have another try  
You know so little about what’s going on, but even if I told you, you wouldn’t understand  
Am I winning? Or failing again? No one knows, though I want to ask  
I’m just tired of being sad, I want the rest of these days to be filled with joy  
Even if you speak to me, I’ll still be sad, for you don’t know of the past  
If Kyubey meets you, if you contract, then I’ll have failed again  
If Kyubey meets you, If Kyubey meets you, everything will die, everything will die  
Though I’m sad, though I’m sad, will I still be able to save you?  
You still know nothing about the past, about me, or anything   
If I close my heavy eyelids, if I lose all hope, then I’ll have truly failed


End file.
